Dancing to the Sound of the Koto
by Violet Cyprien
Summary: Maiko Kotone, half water tribe and half fire nation. Natsumi Chinatsu, three-forths water tribe and one forth fire nation. Have these two preformers caputred the hearts of the the Fire Lord and the Prince?


**This is a Avatar Fanfic that Roxie Sparrow and I have been working on. I own Maiko Kotone and she own Natsumi Chinatsu.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zuko, Azula, Fire Lord Ozai, or Iroh.**

Dancing to the Sound of the Koto through a Thousand Summers of Beauty

Chapter 1: Dinner

Fire Lord Ozai placed himself in his immense chair at the end of the dinning table. From his left, his elder brother Iroh peered at him. From his right, his golden child, Azula, greeted her father with a heavenly grin that silhouetted a malicious consciousness. Next to her was Ozai's first son, Zuko. His eyes were glued to the table, steadfast. Too ashamed to even look at his father, the new Fire Lord, Zuko let out a soundless sigh. Today was the day his father was crowned fire lord, but the excitement for Zuko was non-existent. After all, it had only been a few months since his mother disappeared; somehow, Zuko was not in much of a partying spirit. A servant walked into the dinning hall.

"My lord, the dancer for your entertainment has arrived," He told him, bowing deeply. The fire lord gave a nod of his head.

"Send her in," he replied, as he was served his dinner. The man nodded and walked out of the room for a minute. Then next, a group of musicians walked in and set up their equipment. Zuko did not fail to notice one of them looked to be close to his age. They began to set up, and once they were, the gently began to play.

A woman ran out into the middle of the 'stage' area. There she began to twist and turn, making the delicate fabrics she was wearing interweave with her, making her graceful dance, seems even more delicate than ever. Her eyes were bright and extremely flirtatious, it must have been part of the dance, but the new fire lord could not help but be drawn in by it.

She continued to twist, and twirl, until finally she stopped and gave a deep bow. The small fire nation family clapped, and Ozai starred at this dancer, slight longing in his eyes. Once she had left, and the musicians followed, Ozai called upon his servant.

"Bring that Dancer back in here, I wish for her to dine with us," The servant nodded, quickly running after her. A few moments passed, which were spent with the children giving their father confused glances, and Iroh smiling softly. The woman walked in, with a small figure following, not far behind her.

"My lord, I thank you for inviting me to your dinner, but I have one small request," She said, her voice honey to the fire lord's ears.

"What might your request be?" he asked. She gestured to the small figure behind her.

"I request that she join me in this meal, if it would be okay with you," She said, trying not to sound discourteous. Ozai gave a simple nod to her request. "Ah, Thank you my lord," she gratefully thanked him while bowing profoundly.

A servant quickly scuttled over to tow chairs for the ladies from the table. The young girl sat down hastily with thrill in her eyes. The charming dancer removed her dancer's robe revealing her silky pale shoulders. Only a piece of deep crimson fabric, with a gold lining, wrapped around her neck. Her dress was made of the finest silk that the fire nation had to offer. It was scarlet, without a back, held collectively in the front by the lone neckpiece. Another servant gratefully took her robe.

As she took her seat her, one of her hairpin flew out of her hair and fell to the floor. Long, midnight, silk gently tumbled over her shoulders. Only the half top of her hair was in tack and still brilliantly decorated with fire nation ornaments. The gorgeous dancer bit her lip in awkwardness.

"Forgive me; my hair has been giving me a bit of trouble," She said, hoping he would understand.

"Maybe you should learn how to actually do hair; you'd think a professional dancer would be able to dress herself up right," Azula spat. The girl who had joined them glared viscously at Azula, her violet eyes bright.

"You would think a Princess of the fire nation would have better manners, and your hair isn't much better if you ask me," She shot, earning a glare from the dancer. Azula looked shocked for a moment, before going to stand up. She stopped however when her father shot her a look.

"If you ask me, you hair looks better the way it is," Iroh told the dancer, eating a few noodles. The dancer smiled.

"Thank you," she replied. Plates placed in front of the two girls and they began to eat. The fire lord looked at the fine dancer in front of him.

"I hope you wouldn't mind, introducing yourself, and your companion," He suggested. Iroh smirked silently; glad his brother was taking an interest.

"Forgive me. How impolite of my companion and I to fail to present ourselves appropriately to the fire lord. I am Maiko Kotone."

"And I am Natsumi Chinatsu." Zuko blushed as Natsumi's voice flowed into the air. Something about her was plainly attractive about her to the fourteen-year-old boy. Zuko felt a bashful smile form but he fought it back. Azula noticed Zuko's little struggle.

"Ah what's that matter Zu-Zu?" she whispered, "Can't handle her beauty?"

"Shut up Azula," he quietly spat back. In a way, Azula was right. She was difficult to look at because she was so stunning for a thirteen year old. Her vibrant violet eyes seemed to be filled with excitement, her dark brown hair flowed down her back. The simple red dress she wore contrasted her pale skin. She was extremely stunning for a thirteen year old.

"Maiko Kotone. What a lovely name for a lovely dancer such as yourself," Iroh stated while he took a sip of his tea.

"Yes, it suits you well. As you are already informed, I am Fire Lord Ozai. This is my elder brother Iroh." Iroh waved and grinned at both Maiko and Natsumi. "These two are my Children, Azula and Zuko."

"Nice to meet all of you," Maiko stated.

"If I may ask, is Natsumi your child?" Iroh wondered. Zuko noticed Natsumi's eyes dim slightly, before Maiko answered.

"No, she is not. I do take care of her, ever since her parents passed away," She answered. Iroh looked at Natsumi, his eyes filled with sympathy.

"I'm terribly sorry," he told her. Natsumi smiled at the old man, not even seeming slightly bothered.

"Its fine, I was too little to remember anyway. Plus I get to travel all over the world with Maiko," She told him. Zuko looked at her shocked, she had lost both her parents and she still could smile so brightly. Zuko had just lost his mother and he would sulk about it for days. Iroh also noticed the little girl's spirit. He smiled down at her.

"Really, have you ever been able to stop by the earth kingdom, and have some of their tea?" he asked. She smiled and nodded.

"Of course, they make the best tea ever. I hear it's because the earth benders can get the roots without damaging the plants," She told him.

"Who cares, it's all a bunch of plants in the end," Azula said. Iroh sighed at his niece. Ozai ignored his ignorant daughter. His attention was locked on the woman in front of him, Maiko. He recognized her features as the typical look of a person of fire nation descent. However, something threw him off. Her eyes were blue, a strange color for someone whom is from the fire nation.

"Maiko, where are you originally from?" he asked. Maiko looked confused for a moment.

"Lord Ozai, I'm not sure I understand you," She replied.

"Your birthright; I'm just wondering what nation graced you with your fine beauty," He complimented. Maiko froze, not completely sure, whether she should tell the fire lord. However, in the end, she knew lying was not going to get her anywhere.

"I am half fire nation, half water nation. Most of my power lies in the fire nation, however." The table was quiet. All had stopped eating, except for Natsumi, who was quietly eating her noodles. Natsumi glanced around the room with her eyes.

"Why'd everyone stop eating?" she questioned. Maiko bowed her head in embarrassment focusing on her food.

"Interesting… I have never met a bender who belongs both water and fire nation," Iroh said trying to improved Maiko's mood, "Your abilities as a bender of both worlds must be impeccable!" Maiko peered up at Iroh and smile lightly.

"I am well developed with my fire bending because I live with my father. My mother was traveling, teaching water bending at the time," Maiko let out a tiny sigh,

"She got caught in crossfire. And she never came home after that. My father wanted to support his nation by fighting in the war and to find my mother. He never came back either." Maiko looked Ozai straight in the eye. She felt that it was helping her fight back old tears.

"Your father was a brave solider then," Ozai spoke, "Be proud that you can grace the fire nation with your beauty."

"Ugh But she's a half breed! A disgrace to the fire nation!" Azula shouted, "She should be banished!" Ozai glared at his daughter.

"Azula, there will be no banishing unless I decree it so. And stop being so ill-mannered," he scolded. Zuko glanced over at his father, slightly afraid; he had never scolded Azula like that before.

"She is still a half breed." She muttered. Natsumi spoke up.

"I wasn't aware people would be considered live stock. If you ask me, half-breeds are better, because they usually are made to get rid of the flaws that are in _pure_ breeds. So if you think about it, a fire nation water bender wouldn't be such a bad idea, no?" She asked her voice surprisingly calm. Iroh smiled, and then let out a small laugh at the girl.

"This one is a genius, at only the age of fourteen!" he said.

"I'm thirteen," Natsumi corrected. He looked shocked.

"All that wit in a thirteen year old, Maiko, you have your hands full," Maiko rolled her eyes.

"You have no idea," She replied.

"What about you, Natsumi. Where is your lineage?" Zuko asked, speaking to her for the first time, truly speaking at the table for the first time. Natsumi bit her lip; it was one thing for Maiko to say she was part water bender, because she was half and half. Natsumi however, was only one-fourth fire bender, and could barley sustain a flame.

"Natsumi is from the fire nation, but she was born in the southern water tribe, that's where her mother was visiting at the time," Maiko explained. Natsumi was secretly glad she had someone like Maiko to quickly come up with a story.

"Conquering while still pregnant, joining the army even though you're wife is gone and the only one taking care of a child. Your parents have true spirit," Ozai stated. Maiko smiled and bowed her head. Natsumi copied Maiko even though she was thanking him a complement she did not deserve.

"Lord Ozai may I have permission to speak?"

"Yes Maiko"

"What was the main reason you called me to join you and your family for dinner and deciding to honor me with your presence?" Ozai smirked. He stood up from his chair.

"Would you come with me Maiko?" Maiko was puzzled by Ozai's actions but she did not let it show through her visage. She agreed to walk with him. "Everyone is free to do as you like. Zuko, Azula make Natsumi feel at home."

"Oh, Zu-Zu will make Natsumi feel at home, alright," Azula muttered. Zuko glared at her, and Natsumi looked a bit confused. Maiko followed the fire lord as he led her out to a balcony. She took in the view of the fire nation for a moment, before Ozai spoke.

"Maiko, I must admit, it wasn't only your dance that captivated me tonight," He told her, Maiko blushed, but tried not to show it.

"Is that so, I'm honored Lord Ozai," She told him, bowing her head slightly.

"The thing is, I've not really had feelings like this since my wife had gone," Ozai admitted. Maiko looked confused.

"Your wife, passed away?" She asked. Ozai paused.

"No, but she is just as good as dead." Maiko flinched at such a harsh comment, but tried not to let it bother her too much.

"I'm sorry to hear that," she muttered. He looked at her.

"Thank you for your kindness, but if my wife had never gone, I would not have been able to look at you the way I do now." Maiko cheeks reddened, and she was at a loss for words. However, she kept her face stern. She believed the key to keeping one's mind resilient was to keep one's face as blank as a canvas without paint.

"How would you like to spend more time in the Fire nation capital? You'll get a true taste of our nation." Maiko felt herself letting a smile slip. Ozai caught this slight grin of her's.

"Lord Ozai, I travel to make ends meet and I," Ozai cut her off.

"I will hire you as personal entertainment for the fire nation's royal family. We will pay you well."

"I have to make sure Natsumi is,"

"This also gives Natsumi a chance to settle down and real make friend her age. That is something she wants am I right?" Maiko was at a loss for words, it seemed every time she tried to get out of it, he had a strong argument. In addition, Natsumi ended it all. She knew the little girl needed to be settled; it was unhealthy to be traveling all the time.

"I suppose, I suppose your right. But I would need a place to stay." She told him. Ozai smirked, knowing he had the woman in his hands.

"You can stay here, this place is big enough." He told her, she nodded and bowed deeply.


End file.
